How Do I live
by Jessie13
Summary: It's finally back and finished! Billy has a sister who falls in love with Rocky but she has a secret. How will things turn out for the two? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters seen here except for Mandy. And I don't own Power Rangers**

------------------------------

"Hey Billy, what time is Amanda suppose to get in?" Tommy asked.

"3:00." Billy replied.

"It'll be good to have her back." Adam said while drinking his juice.

"Yeah, it will. It's been to quiet without her." Billy agreed.

Just then the beeper sounded on their wrist communicators. The three rangers rushed off to an empty hallway to answer the call.

"Zordon, we read you." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Rangers, Mondo has unleashed another monster. He contains a poisonous dust, be very careful rangers."

"I'll get back to the command center and see what I can come up with on this monster." Billy Said.

------------------------------

Adam and Tommy morphed and transported to the site where Mondo's latest creation was destroying the area and several scared people were running away screaming.

Rocky, Tanya and Katherine transported in about the same time as Adam and Tommy.

"Power Rangers! I will destroy you!" The monstrous creature stated.

The rangers attacked the monster, but he put up a fierce fight.

"Is that the best you can do?" The monster taunted.

Rocky ran forward and tried to take the monster out, but Rocky was carelessly tossed to the side.

Right as Tommy tried to make his move the monster disappeared.

"Huh?" Tommy asked confused.

"Where'd he go?" Adam asked looking around.

"That's weird." Kat said.

"Let's get back to the command center." Tommy said.

The rangers arrived at the command center in seconds.

"Billy, what happened?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not sure. He just disappeared. I'm trying to get a lock on where he may have gone."

All the rangers crowed around Billy and Alpha.

------------------------------

"My evil plan is finally taking hold, when I'm done with those rangers, they'll wish they were never born." Mondo laughed evilly.

------------------------------

"Hi everyone." A young girl, about 18, with light brown hair and green eyes said.

"Amanda!" They all said in unison and rushed over to greet her.

"It's good to have you back." Kat said hugging her friend.

"It's good to be back." Amanda said.

Tommy was next to welcome Amanda back. "Glad you're back Mandy."

"Thanks Tommy."

Rocky was the last one to greet Amanda. Rocky hugged Amanda and whispered, "I missed you." In her ear.

"I missed you too." Mandy replied softly.

"Since when do you like purple? I thought your favorite color was blue." Billy questioned.

"Blue is my favorite color, but purple is nice too." Mandy replied hoping her brother and friends wouldn't catch onto her secret.

------------------------------

"Mandy, did you have fun at your Aunt's house?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it was a blast." She said.

"What all did you do?" Tanya questioned.

"Her house is right on the coast, so we hung out at the beach a lot. We even went out on the boat and got a chance to see a few orcas." Mandy told everyone.

"Wow, that's awesome." Kat said.

"Yeah." All the others agreed.

Mandy smiled and sipped her strawberry smoothie.

Rocky couldn't take his eyes off of Mandy. She even made eye contact with him a couple of times.

"Hi guys," Jason said walking in "Sorry I'm late."

"Hi Jace." Mandy said.

"Welcome home." Jason said hugging his friend.

Just then the rangers' communicators sounded.

"Sorry Mandy, we have to go." Billy said and the rangers rushed off.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy said into his communicator.

"Rangers, Mondo has sent a group of Krybots to Angel Grove Park."

"We'll take care of them." Tommy responded.

The rangers' teleported to Angel Grove Park to face the evil robots.

Mean while back at the Juice Bar.

'That was weird how their watches beeped and then they ran off.' Mandy thought to herself. 'You don't think… No, they couldn't be Power Rangers.'

The group came back a while later.

"Sorry to run off and leave you, but we had something really important to take care of." Jason explained to Mandy.

"That's cool, I understand."

"You don't know the half of it." Rocky whispered.

"I think I do." Mandy said and Rocky looked at her, surprised that she'd heard him.

Mandy grabbed Jason's left arms and looked at the bracelet. Jason looked at the others nervously.

"I knew it!" Mandy said excitedly. "You guys are Power Rangers." She said this quietly so no one else would hear.

Everyone in the group looked surprised. "But how…" Tommy started to ask.

Mandy pulled what looked like an electronic organizer from her backpack. It was black with a silver button on the top with two red bars next to it; on the cover it read the letters 'S.P.D.'

"What's that?" Rocky asked some what confused.

"My morpher." Everyone looked at Mandy surprised. "It also keeps me in contact with the others and S.P.D. base." Mandy explained.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a ranger?" Tanya asked.

"Because SPD isn't from this time period. You guys finding out about it could really cause a lot of damage." Mandy explained.

"So how long?" Tommy asked.

"About a year and a half." Many stated.

Rocky remained quiet, listening to what his friends were saying. He couldn't believe that Mandy was a Power Ranger. He couldn't believe that there were actually more groups of rangers.

"Shouldn't you guys be trying to find out about Mondo's latest monster?" Mandy asked.

"She's right." Billy said "Let's get back to the command center."

The rangers and Mandy went to the nearest vacant area and then teleported to the command center.

"Alpha, anything new on Mondo's newest creation?" Jason asked.

"I'm still scanning." The robot replied.

"Mandy, I see you made it." Zordon said.

"Yes. So Commander Cruger did speak with you?" Mandy questioned.

"Yes, and you'll be a great help to the rangers."

"Rangers Kind Mondo has sent Cronatox back to try to destroy earth." Alpha replied.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted.

"Zeo ranger one- Pink." Kat said.

"Zeo ranger two- Yellow." Tanya stated.

"Zeo ranger three- Blue." Rocky yelled.

"Zeo ranger four- green." Adam called.

"Zeo ranger five- red." Tommy said.

"S.P.D. emergency!" Mandy yelled and then transformed. "SPD purple." She said once morphing was complete.

------------------------------

The rangers' teleported to earth to take care of Mondo's latest monster- Cronatox.

"If it isn't the Power Brats again!" Cronatox said.

"This time you're going down, Cronatox!" Tommy yelled stepping forward.

"Yeah!" All the other rangers agreed.

Tommy rushed forward attacking the monster. He punched him and landed a kick, but the monster wasn't even phased by this. The monster lashed out at Tommy and he flew backwards landing in front of the other rangers.

Now it was Rocky and Adam's turn to try. Both rangers rush toward the monster with weapons in hand. They struck the monster and he stumbled backwards a few steps.

The other rangers took that chance to attack. The all struck the hideous creature with their weapons and he crashed to the ground with an explosion and flying debris.

A couple of minutes later the rangers were starring at a giant replica of the monster they'd just defeated.

"Oh man." Adam said stumbling backwards almost bumping into Rocky.

"We need the Zeo MegaZord!" Tommy shouted. A couple of seconds later the rangers were seated in the zeo Zord fighting the giant monster.

The monster swung at the zeo Zord and hit it. The Zord stumbled back, but regained its balance.

"Whoa!" All the rangers yelled at the unsteady movement.

The rangers decided it was time to make their move and they attacked the monster. They used their weapons and once again the monster fell to the ground with a big explosion.

"Yes!" All the rangers yelled in unison.

They exited the zeo Zord and made their way back to where Mandy was standing.

"Hey guys that was great!" The purple rangers said. "Sorry I didn't do much."

"Don't worry about it." Kat told her.

------------------------------

"Hi Ernie, can I get a strawberry smoothie please?" Mandy asked smiling.

"One strawberry smoothie coming up!" Ernie replied smiling.

A couple of seconds later he returned with Mandy's smoothie.

"Thanks Ernie," She said handing him the money for the smoothie and going back to the table with her friends.

While the guys were sparing and working on their martial arts skills, Mandy sat talking with Kat and Tanya.

"What's going on between you and Rocky?" Kat asked Mandy.

"We've always been good friends, more like best friends since he moved here but now it's turning into something more." Mandy explained to her two friends.

"That's great." Tanya told her friend. "You and Rocky would make a cute couple."

"Who'd make a cute couple?" Rocky asked walking over and drinking some of his juice.

"Oh, I don't know," Kat began, "You and Mandy maybe."

Rocky smiled and looked over at Mandy who by now was blushing.

"Yeah maybe." Rocky said. He winked at Mandy and went back to spar with Tommy.

"Katherine! I can't believe you said that!" Mandy said still blushing.

"Well sometimes love needs a little push to get started." Kat said smiling.

------------------------------

"Did you talk to her yet?" Adam asked his friend as they took a break.

"No." Rocky said sighing. "When ever I get any where near her I just kinda freeze up. Like I can't even think straight." Rocky explained.

Adam smiled at his friend, "Go ask her out. You know you want to."

Rocky laughed. "All right. If you insist."

Rocky stood up and started walking toward Mandy.

"Uh, Hey Mandy." Rocky said nervously.

"Hi Rocky." Mandy replied smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a minute… privately?"

Mandy looked at Kat and Tanya and then back to Rocky. "Sure Rocko."

Rocky smiled and the two rangers walked to an empty hallway.

"So what'd you want to talk to me about?" Mandy asked.

"Well, I umm…" Rocky stammered.

"Come on, Rock you know you can talk to me." Mandy coaxed.

"Will you go out with me?" Rocky blurted out.

Mandy looked a little shocked at what Rocky had just asked her, but she quickly recovered.

"Yes." She said smiling at him, he also smiled and they walked back to join the rest of the group.

------------------------------

"Hey, how'd it go?" Adam asked Rocky when he got back.

"Great." Rocky replied simply.

"Awesome."

------------------------------

"Well?" Kat and Tanya inquired.

Mandy smiled, "Well…" She began slowly.

"Mandy!" The pink and yellow rangers said in unison.

"He asked me out." Mandy said proudly.

"Congratulations." Kat said smiling.

"You two look good together." Tanya added.

Mandy smiled and suddenly found her smoothie very interesting.

A few seconds later Mandy's communicator sounded, she looked to make sure no one was looking, the rangers were the only ones around though and then she answered the call.

"What's up Sky?"

"We need you back at SPD."

"I'll be right there." Mandy replied.

"Do you have to leave?" Rocky asked before she left.

"You know how it is." Mandy told him.

"Yeah." Rocky replied sadly.

"Hey I'll be back before you know it." Mandy replied cheerfully.

"Be careful out there." Jason said.

"See you later guys." With that Mandy left.

------------------------------

Mandy arrived at SPD in no time.

"Are we glad to see you!" Bridge said relief written all over his face.

"What's up?" Mandy asked.

"Grumm decided now would be a good time to send Morganna to try to destroy SPD and she brought a friend…" Jack informed Mandy.

"Who?" Mandy asked.

"Do you remember Merlock?" Z asked.

"You mean the one that can travel through reflective objects?" Mandy questioned.

"Yeah, that's him." Bridge said.

"How'd he escape?"

"One of the guards made the mistake of not removing his keys before going into Merlock's cell." Syd explained.

Mandy sighed and stared at the main computer for a minute.

"How's Sky?' Mandy finally asked.

"He wasn't very happy about it. After what happened to his father and then the last time he escaped."

Mandy nodded signaling that she understood.

At that moment Sky walked into the command center of SPD to join his team mates.

"Welcome back, Mandy." Sky said flatly.

"I'm not staying." Mandy replied. "I'll help when I'm needed but I belong in Angel Grove."

All the rangers stared at Mandy for a few seconds before Bridge finally spoke up.

"Why?" Was his only question, some what uncharacteristic of Bridge.

"Because of Rocky." Came Mandy's reply.

"Did he finally ask you out?" Syd inquired.

"Yes."

Z and Syd smiled and congratulated their friend while Jack and Bridge looked confused and Sky just looked hurt.

Everyone was to busy talking to Mandy to notice Sky quietly leave the room. He walked to his room, which was shared with Bridge and then flopped down on his bed.

'I waited too long and now she's gone!' Sky thought to him self.

Sky's thoughts were interrupted when Kat's voice came over the speaker saying ''Rangers to the command center."

Sky jumped off the bed and rushed to the command area.

"Merlock and Morganna broke into the laboratory. We don't know the reason, but it can't be good." Kat explained.

"SPD emergency!" The rangers shouted in unison.

------------------------------

"SPD hold it right there!" Jack yelled to the villains.

"Rangers!" Morganna said disgusted. She then threw a ball into the air which turned into Krybots. "Krybots!"

------------------------------

Mean while back in Angel Grove…

"Cheer up Rocky. Mandy will be back soon." Kat tried to comfort her team mate.

"I know," Rocky replied. "But it isn't soon enough."

"This isn't like him, he's usually so happy-go-lucky." Tanya said.

"He misses Mandy." Kat said.

"She hasn't been gone that long." Jason said.

"Why does everyone look like the world just ended?"

Rocky snapped to attention, "Mandy."

"Geez Rock I was only gone a few hours."

"You call six hours a few?" Rocky asked in disbelief.

"Sure." Mandy replied simply. "He who wants to come over to my house and have a horror movie marathon?"

"I'll be there." Rocky said.

"Sure." Tommy said.

"We'll come." Kat and Tanya said.

"See you there." Jason replied.

"How about you Adam? I know you like scary movies." Mandy said.

"Sure, why not?" Adam replied.

"Cool! I'll supply pop-corn and drinks. If there's anything else you want then bring it with you." Mandy said.

"I'll bring chips." Rocky said.

"I'll get pizza." Jason said.

"I'll bring candy." Kat said.

"I'll bring extra drinks." Tanya said.

"What do you need me to bring?" Adam asked.

"Umm, plastic cups and plates." Mandy said. "And Tommy, could you pick up that cheese in a spray can and fruit roll ups?"

"Sure." Both Tommy and Adam replied.

"Awesome, see you guys there in a few hours." Mandy said and then left to take care of a few things before everyone came over.

Mandy stopped by the grocery store and picked up pop-corn and a few different sodas.

"Pepsi, coke, 7up, root-beer, and Dr. Pepper. That should be enough." Mandy said to herself checking them off her list.

She paid for the items at the check-out counter and then loaded them into her car. Mandy then headed over to the video store.

"Hi, can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for horror movies." Mandy said politely.

"Aisle three." The teenage boy replied.

"Thanks." Mandy said as she went in search of movies for the party.

Mandy quickly found the movies she wanted and proceeded to check out.

It didn't take Mandy long to get back to her house. She cleaned up a little before everyone got there.

Rocky was the first to show up.

"Hi, come on in." Mandy told her boyfriend.

Rocky stepped inside the house and kissed Mandy.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Rocky said when they broke the kiss.

Mandy smiled shyly and blushed.

"What flavor chips did you get?"

"Sour cream and onion, regular, bar-b-que, and salt and vinegar." Rocky said as he looked into the grocery bag.

"Sounds good." Mandy said.

"What movies did you get?" Rocky asked.

"Halloween 4, Scream, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th part five, and Queen of the Damned. And I think there's a few more around the house too." Mandy told him.

"Nice." Rocky said taking a seat on the couch.

Mandy got two sodas from the kitchen and then joined Rocky in the living room. She handed Rocky one of the sodas and then took a seat on the couch while they waited for the others to show up.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group arrived.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Mandy questioned.

The group argued over which movie to watch until they finally settled on Queen of the Damned.

------------------------------

The group of teens had stayed up half of the night watching movies and was now fast asleep in the Cranston living room.

The next morning Billy was the first one to wake up. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice and then went to his lab.

He was trying to find out more about the strange slim like substance that he'd found not far from where they'd fought Cronatox.

"This is most particular." Billy said aloud.

"What is 'most particular'?" Mandy asked.

"This slim I found near where Cronatox appeared."

"What is it?" She asked.

"It appears to have some sort of chemical which causes it to resurrect it's self once destroyed." Billy explained.

"Then how do we destroy him?"

"I'm still trying to find that out. Maybe Alpha can help me devise a battle plan." Billy responded.

"Yeah, maybe. I'm going back in with everyone else." Mandy told her brother and left.

------------------------------

"You want to get something to eat?" Rocky asked.

"If you want to." Mandy replied.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"Just thinking."

"What about?" Rocky questioned.

"I might resign from SPD." Mandy said looking at Rocky.

"Why would you want to leave SPD?"

"So I don't have to choose between there and Angel Grove."

"Why do you have to choose between them?"

"Well, basically it's SPD or you. I can't work at SPD and have to keep coming back here to spend time with you. With the time travel it just won't work!" Mandy explained.

"Mandy don't quit because of me."

"Well, what else can I do Rocky? I've thought this through. I don't want to leave SPD but I also can't live without you." Mandy replied sadly.

Rocky looked at Mandy and held her hand.

"I could always go back to SPD with you." Rocky suggested.

"Rocky, you can't. You have responsibilities here as a ranger and then the martial arts school you wanted to open." Mandy stated.

"I don't want to do this, but I could give up being a ranger for you. And why can't I open that school in Newtech City?" Rocky asked.

"I don't want you to give up being a ranger."

Rocky sighed, "We'll talk more about this later. Right now let's just enjoy our time together."

"All right." Mandy said managing a smile, "Are we going to go eat?"

Rocky smiled, "Yeah."

------------------------------

"Is there anything on TV besides baseball and cartoons?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah." Rocky replied.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Soap Operas."

Mandy groaned and Rocky just laughed.

Rocky stopped laughing and leaned in and kissed Mandy, she kissed him back.

Mandy leaned back and Rocky followed her down, covering her body with his own, the two never breaking their kiss.

They finally had to put their make out session on hold to catch their breath.

Rocky stood up.

"Rocky?" Mandy questioned looking at Rocky.

Rocky held out his hand, Mandy took it and followed Rocky to his room.

"What if your mom or brothers or sisters come home?" Mandy suddenly asked.

"They're visiting Uncle Joe and won't be home until tomorrow."

"Ok." Mandy said as she took a deep breath and let it out.

Rocky gently kissed her and then pulled back to look at her.

Mandy pulled him back down and they began kissing again.

------------------------------

"Mandy, wake up."

"Go 'way!" Mandy mumbled.

"Get up!" Billy said in a little more forcefully.

Mandy rolled off her bed. "I'm up!"

"Rocky is down stairs." Billy told her.

"Send him up, I don't want to walk down there."

A few minutes later Rocky entered Mandy's room.

"Hi Rock." Mandy said.

"Hey Mand." Rocky said.

Mandy looked through her closet for something to wear while Rocky sat on her bed.

Mandy finally settled on jeans and a long sleeves purple shirt.

"Want to go get breakfast?" Rocky asked her.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"DQ?"

"Ok." Mandy said as they walked downstairs and to Rocky's jeep.

------------------------------

"This was pretty good for breakfast." Mandy said.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed.

"Rocky, I heard from Commander Cruger, I have to return to SPD."

"When?" Rocky asked sadly.

"Now." Mandy replied in the same sad voice. "Rocky, I love you and I'm going to miss you."

"I'll go with you." Rocky said quickly.

"Rocky we've been over this. You can't." Mandy said. "It would change the course of history and cause all sorts of problems."

Rocky looked at Mandy with a confused look on his face.

"SPD is in the future. Many years in the future. I don't even know if you could survive the trip. My Commander won't allow it either, you have to stay here." By this time tears were flowing freely down Mandy's face and Rocky was fighting to keep tears from falling from his own eyes.

"I love you Mand."

"I love you too Rocky. Good bye." Mandy said and then disappeared through a time portal.

Within seconds she was back at the SPD Academy.

"Hey Mandy."

"Hi Bridge."

"How was the trip?"

"Fine." Mandy said sighing.

"What's wrong?" Bridge asked knowing something was wrong.

"Rocky." Was all Mandy said?

"He finally asked you out and you had to leave him?" Bridge asked already knowing.

Mandy nodded her head just as Sky came around the corner.

"Hey Mand, welcome back."

"Hi Sky, thanks." Mandy said giving a small smile.

"I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to my room to change and store my gear. See you later." Mandy said as she walked away.

"What's with her?" Sky asked.

"Guy back in Angel Grove. She had to leave him." Bridge explained.

Sky winced at the mention of Mandy with another guy.

"I'm going to the lab. See ya." Bridge said and left.

Sky turned and walked toward Mandy's room. As he turned the corner he bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said and looked up.

"It's all right." Mandy said looking up at the same time as Sky, their eyes locking. Sky leaned forward and kissed her. Mandy closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they broke apart they both quickly stepped back.

"I'm sorry." Sky said quickly.

Mandy looked away from him, "I gotta go." She said and quickly left.

Sky sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'What was I thinking?' He thought to himself.

"What's up Sky?" Jack asked as he passed by.

Sky didn't answer he just continued walking until he made it to his room. He leaned in the doorway for a second and then entered the room making his way over to his bed where he flopped down onto the semi-comfortable mattress. He sighed once again and closed his eyes.

"Hey."

Sky jumped at the unexpected noise and sat up on his bed.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Mandy said. "Can I come in?" She asked still stopped at the doorway.

"Sure, I guess." Sky replied.

"I'm sorry I ran off earlier. I didn't know what else to do."

"It's all right. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I'm glad you did, but I have a boyfriend, even if he is in a different time period." Mandy explained.

Sky lowered his eyes and starred at the floor, "Are you going back to him?"

"Sky, I can't leave SPD and he can't come here. Even if he could he couldn't give up his ranger duties."

"Does that mean that you two are over?" Sky asked a little hopeful.

"I don't know." Mandy said as she looked down at the floor. "Sky, I know you like me and I know that you really aren't sorry for kissing me. You've probably wanted to do that for a while." Sky nodded his head and smiled Mandy smiled in return.

"The thing is I like you too, but don't think I'm ready for this."

Sky nodded his head again, "I understand."

"But do you really?" Mandy asked afraid of what might happen next.

"Yeah." Sky said as he laid back down on his bed, once again closing his eyes.

"I'll go and leave you alone." Mandy said getting up to leave, a sad look on her face.

"Mandy, I'm not upset if that's what you're thinking."

She looked back at Sky briefly and then left the room.

------------------------------

"Hey Sky wake up." Bridge said.

"Huh?" Sky asked groggily.

"Time to eat." Bridge said tossing a computer magazine onto his bed.

Sky sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then ran a hand through his hair as he let out a deep breath. He stood up and stretched before putting on his uniform jacket and following Bridge out the door.

The arrived at the cafeteria within a few minutes. Sky went through the line, got his food and then found a seat with the rest of B-Squad. He listened to the rest of the team talking but he didn't join into the conversation. He quickly finished his meal, put his tray in the cleaning line and headed to the work out room.

After a couple of hours of sit-ups, push-ups and working with the punching bag, he headed off to the shower room for a hot shower and clean clothes.

As Sky stepped under the hot water he thought back over the events of the day.

'Why can't I stop thinking of her?' Sky thought to himself.

He finished his shower and stepped out, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam off with his hand. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and decided he should shave before getting dressed and heading back to his room.

Once finished with his task of shaving Sky quickly put his clothes on gathered up all of his dirty clothes and headed back to his room.

He carelessly tossed his dirty clothes into the laundry and fell onto his bed.

It didn't take long for sleep to over come him.

Sky awoke the next morning to a beeping alarm clock. He hit the off switch with a groan and buried his head back into his pillow.

"Hey sleepy head, get up before we're late for training exercises." Mandy said as she sat on the edge of Sky's bed.

"Why are you in here, I didn't invite you in. It's against regulations for a cadet to enter another cadet's living quarters without permission."

"I know. Bridge invited me in." Mandy said smiling.

Sky lifted his head from his pillow and glanced at Mandy from the corner of his eyes. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Get out so I can get dressed." He said simply.

"Grouch." Mandy said as she walked out the door.

Sky changed into his SPD uniform and met back up with Mandy in the corridor outside his living quarters.

"Happy now?" Sky asked sarcastically.

"Very." Mandy replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The two walked the rest of the way to the training area in silence.

The training exercises were finished with in two hours and the team of rangers split off, each one going to different destinations. Jack went to the common room as did Syd and Z. Bridge went to the lab, while Mandy went to take a shower. Sky retreated back to his room.

Once back in his room he laid back on his bead and picked up his SPD manual and began reading.

"Hey Sky. Cruger gave us the rest of the day off. The rest of us are going out, want to go?"

"No, I think I'll stick around here." Sky replied not even looking up from the manual.

"All right." Jack said and left to meet up with the other rangers.

Sky tried to turn his attention back to his book, but his attempts failed.

"You're no fun." Mandy said from the doorway once again startling the blue SPD ranger. "All work and no play makes Sky a dull boy." She said casually walking into the room, climbing onto the bed and straddling Sky before he had a chance to move.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked clearly confused.

"What does it look like?" Mandy asked their faces only inches apart. She leaned in and kissed Sky firmly on the mouth. Sky didn't respond at first but soon he was kissing her back and slipping his tongue into Mandy's mouth.

Sky rolled over so that he was lying on top of Mandy, he continued to kiss her as he ran his hand under her shirt over her soft skin.

"Mmm." Mandy moaned into Sky's mouth as he brushed his thumb across her bare nipple.

Sky broke the kiss and stood up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked breathlessly.

Sky didn't answer he simply walked over locked the door and then removed his t-shirt along with his shoes. Once finished with the task he laid back down on the bed. Mandy sat up and removed her own shoes and shirt. The only clothing remaining between the two was their pants and underwear, Sky quickly discarded Mandy's bra to the floor.

Sky looked at Mandy and then leaned down pressing his mouth to her's once again. As they kissed, Sky ran his hands along her slender body; her hands went to his pants working to unhook his belt and the button on his pants.

"Not yet." Sky said pulling back taking her hands into his and effectively pinning them above her head.

Mandy squirmed underneath him.

"Be patient." Sky whispered in her ear and moved his way down her body kissing every inch of exposed skin until he reached the top of her pants. He let go of her hands and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them along with her panties off in one swift motion.

Sky leaned back and took in the sight of Mandy, committing every inch of her exposed body to memory. He removed his remaining clothing before lowering him self back down to cover her body with his.

Sky kissed and gently nipped Mandy's neck in return gaining a slight shiver from her. Sky grinned and continued with his actions.

Mandy gently wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his short hair.

Sky moved down and took her right nipple into his mouth and gently sucked and bit it as he pulled and pinched the other one with his hand.

Mandy moaned and threw her heard back encouraging Sky to keep doing what he was doing.

"Are you read?" Sky asked softly as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Yes." Mandy replied.

Sky slowly slid his length inside of her giving her time to adjust before he started a slow rhythm. Mandy began to move with him matching his pace.

"Sky please." Mandy gasped out. Sky took the hint and sped up his pace. "Mmm Sky." She moaned out as he found the right angle and hit the right spot.

"There?" Sky groaned out.

"Mmm." Was Mandy's only reply.

Sky continued his fast pace as he repeatedly hit the spot that caused Mandy to moan every time.

"S…Sk…Sky!" Mandy cried out as her climax over took her. Sky followed with his own climax a short time later.

He rested his head against Mandy's shoulder as he tried to return his breathing to normal. He kissed her once more before finally rolling off of her and lying on his back. Mandy rolled onto her side and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We should get dressed before someone walks in." Sky said while gently rubbing Mandy's back.

"I thought you locked the door?" Mandy asked.

"I did, but Bridge has a key." Sky said as he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed pulling his boxers on at the same time.

Mandy sat up and the two of them began getting dressed.

"Is this just casual?" Sky asked once he was fully dressed.

Mandy looked up at him after tying her shoe, "No."

Sky grinned and then leaned down planting a soft kiss on Mandy's lips.

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
